Playstation & Nintendo: All Stars Brawl!
by HRForsyth
Summary: A mysterious and dark force has taken over both universe of Sony and Nintendo and has put the heroes of both against each other in combat. Is it the work of the Polygon Man, Master Hand, Crazy Hand or even Tabuu? The only way to find out is to fight their way to victory and find out what is going on!
1. Chapter 1

Playstation & Nintendo All Stars Brawl!

Intro:

A mysterious and dark force has taken over both universe of Sony and Nintendo and has put the heroes of both against each other in combat.

Is it the work of the Polygon Man, Master Hand, Crazy Hand or even Tabuu? The only way to find out is to fight their way to victory and find out what is going on!

The way the story pans out is similar to Playstation All Stars; each character will have its own intro, rival scene and outro.

I do not own Playstation, all rights go to Sony Entertainment. I do not own Nintendo either!

The Rivals will be as followed:

_**Mario v Sweet Tooth**_

_**Link v Colonel Radec**_

_**Donkey Kong v Heihaci Mishima **_

_**Zero Suit Samus v Dante **_

_**Zelda/Sheik v Evil Cole Macgrath**_

_**Snake v Ratchet and Clank **_

_**Falco v Toro **_

_**Kirby v Spike **_

_**Ness v Raiden **_

_**Meta Knight v Cole Macgrath **_

_**Fox v Zeus **_

_**Pikachu v Big daddy **_

_**Ganondolf v Kratos **_

_**Captain Falcon v Nariko **_

_**Sonic v Sly Cooper**_

_**Pokemon Trainer v Jak and Daxter**_

_**Wolf v Sir Daniel **_

_**Luigi v Nathan Drake **_

_**Pit v PaRappa **_

_**Wario v Fat Princess **_

_**Marth v Issac Clarke **_

_**I hope you enjoy, and let the brawl commence! **_


	2. Mario v Sweet Tooth

Mario v Sweet tooth

(Disclaimer: I owe nothing and will never own anything!)

**Mario: **

**Intro:**

It's a gorgeous day in the Mushroom kingdom and Mario has just arrived at Princess Peach's castle. He goes to knock on the door, but no answer. He knocks again, still no answer.

Mario looks puzzled and the concern sinks in that something terrible has happened to Princess Peach. He suddenly turns and walks away from the door to try another entrance around the back of the castle, when Suddenly Bowser and his children burst from the door in his Clown flying car with once again a kidnapped Peach.

"Mama Mia!" cried Mario looking up towards the heavens seeing Bowser once again flying away with the princess!

"Mario, save me!" Shouts out Peach with fear in her voice!

Mario can only see the Clown Car fly off into the distance and Mario's face turns to anger!

"Let's a go!" Mario says with real determination and passion as he knew this would not be an easy journey to save the lovely Princess Peach from that evil koopa king Bowser!

The screen sees Mario stand and look through his overall pockets for a special cap. He throws his old one away and places the winged cap on his head. With the ability to take flight, Mario rises into the air and sets off on his quest to save Princess Peach...again! !

_**Rival Scene: SweethTooth (Heavy) **_

Mario is walking through the blue polygon arena, looking determined to find Peach and show he will stop at nothing to save her once again. He suddenly see's a large man in the distance with an ice cream cone. His head was on fire and seemed to wear a mask.

"Another one of Bower's henchmen?" Mario said to himself. He raised his hand out and a fireball flew past the masked man and knocked his ice cream cone to the floor. The happy face which was placed on the ball of ice cream soon turned to a sad frosty mess on the blue polygon floor.

"My Ice Cream Cone!" Sweet Tooth said baffled. "That was a mistake, buddy!" He replied with real venom and grit.

Mario looked at Sweet Tooth dead in the eye. "Where is the Princess, where is the Bowser?"

Sweet Tooth dropped the empty cone in anger and replied to Mario's request? "Maybe you didn't hear me, friend." "There's a debt here and I am ready to settle up!"

Mario positioned himself ready for combat and told Sweet Tooth, "Either move or lets a go!"

Sweet Tooth pointed down to the mess of strawberry ice cream Mario melted with his fire ball and pronounced, "Pick that up and pay for it!"

Mario stood ready to brawl with this evil and twisted counterpart, "Fine, Lets a rumble Sweet Tooth!"

**Outro: **

Mario jumps down and is seen in one of Bowser's many dungeons where a helpless Peach is stuck in a giant bird cage.

"Mario, you came to save me!" Peach said please but still terrified.

Mario looked up and smiled at the damsel in distress. But before he could act in heroic fashion and loud roar was heard infront of him.

"Pesky Plumber, glad to see you made it this far!" Announced the voice, coming from the shadows of the dungeon.

Bowser came out of the darkness and stood facing the mushroom kingdoms hero with real anger and frustration.

"You won't make it out alive this time Mario, feel my wrath!" Bowser proclaimed. "My koopa children attack that plumber and make sure his punishment for trespassing is a painful one!"

As the Koopa children jumped out towards Mario, he began to glow with a blue aura around him after defeating the Polygon Man and the Master Hand in the Polygon Arena and taking their energy sources.

"You've made a mistake this time Bowser; I'm more than ready to take down you and your family!" Let's a go! He proclaimed, jumping into the combat.

_**End of Mario's Story.**_

**Sweet Tooth's Story:**

In the middle of dusty, empty and lonely desert stood an old, battered ice cream truck. The truck had been specked out with weapons. By the truck stood Sweet Tooth, with a sense of pride in his voice he tells the audience. "I love this old heap. She's always there for me. Seems almost as eager as I am to show her stuff, show everyone what a great team we are."

The next cutscene shows Sweet Tooth bending down inside the truck showing the audience the ice cream machine. "Besides all that, she still makes the best ice cream around. Not a lot of people know that. Guess most people never bother to ask." He laughed as he stands and makes his way out of the truck and taking out his machete.

Sweet Tooth has his back turned to the screen and walks away from his pride and joy into the wilderness of the desert. But I'm not just the ice cream man anymore. And if Calypso or anyone else wonders what I can do on my own, I'm gonna answer them now. I'm going to show everyone what happens when Sweet Tooth gets out of the truck!" He explains as he and his machete march on the dusty road towards the empty and disturbing nothingness which is in front and around him.

**Rival Scene: Mario (Heavy)**

In the great, big and spacious polygon arena, Sweet Tooth getting very far on his adventures, takes a short break to admire his work on making his precious ice cream cone. "Such sweet, cool perfection" "A round ball of heaven balanced on a delicate cone... so pleasing to the senses. Who doesn't love an ice cream cone?" Sweet Tooth proclaims with such optimism and achievement in his tone as he examines the perfect cone he created.

Suddenly, a fire ball speeds by and hits Sweet Tooth's ice cream cone. With reactions, he stands aside and watches his hard work splat in a melted mess on the blue polygon floor.

Looking down at his once beautiful desert, a sense of anger entered Sweet Tooth's veins and he reached out for his machete. "Pretty neat trick there, pal. Let's see if I can match it." He says, pointing his weapon towards the person responsible for this travesty.

The camera moves and shows a short man wearing overalls bring down his hand where the fire ball was created. "Another one of Boweser's henchman it seems, where is the princess and that creep Bowser?" Mario ordered, looking at the deranged ice cream man with real passion and full of adrenaline, ready to brawl to seek his answer.

Still pointing his machete at the plumber, Sweet tooth took a step closer to Mario and began to rant.

"Well, get a load of you, cupcake. You know, I worked real hard on that ice cream cone." "REAL hard!"

Sweet Tooth turned and dropped his machete and turned to grab another weapon from behind him. "Don't know if you got any money in those overalls or hat of yours". Suddenly he turns to face the Nintendo mascot with a bloody, rusted and noisy chainsaw. "But one way or the other, you're paying for it!" He said, as the chainsaw growled ready to do conflict with his short adversary.

**Outro: **

Sweet Tooth has made his way back to his old, faithful ice cream truck that has been waiting for his return. "All these stories seem to go the same way: me against the world, and me the winner. They all learn sooner or later they got more than they bargained for." Sweet Tooth gloated as he told his stories to his faithful truck.

"Did some real damage back there. "Still, can't say I didn't miss my old truck. Yeah. There she is, faithful as ever." "She was already the best thing on wheels before any of this..." Sweet Tooth proclaimed, stepping back into the driver's seat, ready to head off."

As he turned the ignition, he said to himself. "But what'll Calypso gets a load of my new upgrades! Oh, man! He's never gonna know what hit him! Sweet Tooth is back, baby, bigger than ever!" Sweet Tooth laughed evilly as he drove his truck into the distance. With the blue aura surrounding his rusted, battered truck, he was certainly back and stronger and badder than ever before.


End file.
